By Myself
by LuckilyAwake
Summary: What if Naruto didn't want to rely on others to gain strenght or anything else? What if he loved combat? Read and find out.


**Choose Your Path**

It was a nice day in the village hidden in the leaves, the sky was clear and it was pleasantly warm. Until a loud slam of doors disturbed this peaceful day. One frustrated Naruto Uzumaki flopped face down on his bed and let out a frustrated groan. He just came back from his monthly meeting with the Hokage.

‚Why the hell Hokage-jiji wants me to become a shinobi so badly? I know that i will soon turn eight and I need to chotose either become a shinobi or a civilian, but I don't want to! I have no reason to become one!' The blonde thought angrily.

He now turned on his bed and looked into the ceiling with a blank face like he would find an answer written on them. He could become a shinobi, but ninjas is supposed to protect the villagers of their home. But if the said villagers held a great dislike or even hate for you? They didn't like him? Fine, he doesn't care, he didin't really like them too because of it.

Because of the things like that he didn't particularly favor the shinobi profession. He let out a sigh and climbed out of his bed and headed towards kitchen to grab a bite to eat, opening the cupboards he saw that he din't have any more instant ramen cups.

With twitching eyebrow and another sigh he turned towards door.

‚Great I just got back and now I need to leave again...' Closing the door behind him, he found the nearest grocery shop. Taking a few cups of instant ramen he bringed them to the cash registre to pay for his purchases. His brow once again twitched when he saw the price.

‚Freaking rip-offs, charging me double than it should be.' But neverthless he still paid the money and left the shop carrying his groceries with him.

Soon somebody bumped into him.

„Hey brat! Watch where you going! I should teach you a lesson! But instead I will take these as a compensation." Narto still disorentied from impact could do nothing as the man took his ramen cups and left him laying on the ground.

Snapping out of it he shouted.

„Hey! Give them back you jerk! You are the one who bumped into me!" But the man ignored the shout and dissapeared after taking a turn.

„Great! I bet if I were a shinobi he wouldn't dare to do this." He grumbled and headed back to the shop to buy more ramen. After doing so he noticed that the sun now was setting.

‚Man, I have to hurry up!' He sprinted to his apartment taking shortcuts in the alleys.

But running thru one of these a arm shout out behind a corner and grabbed him by the neck. Slamming him to the wall. Naruto inspected the man, dirty black hair, brown eyes, ragged clothing, yep a thug, a comon thug. It was just his luck today.

The man took out a knife and but it under the blondes chin.

„Give me your money kid and nuobody will get hurt." You would think that the blonde would be frightened, but no he was more annoyed, angry at himself and his inability to do something.

‚Grrr! I can't do anything! First to that man in the street and now this thug!' But the blonde child certainly wasn't dumb, what he could do? Unarmed soon to be eight year old child against a grown armed man? Do the math. Fishing his wallet out he emtyed it to the outstretched thug arm.

„Smart choice kid." Releasing Naruto the thug left Naruto in the alley. The blonde slumped against the wall rubbing his throat.

He punched the wall hard frustrated about that just happened, he ignored his throbbing knuckles and pushed himself up. He changed his original destination from his home to the Hokage tower. The cups of ramen forgotten.

***Hokage's Office***

Hiruzen Sarutobi once gain battlet against his mortal enemy, the paperwork. He prayed for any distraction to get even a moment away from this unbeatable foe. His prayers were answered as he heard a knock to the doors and a second later his secretary appeared in the doorframe.

„Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto wishes to see you."

‚Naruto? But we just had our monthly meeting.' thought the old kage.

„Very well, let him in." He ordered.

„Hai Hokage-sama." When the door closed he used that moment to stuff his pipe with tobacco and lit it up. Moments later the door opened and thru them entered Naruto. He sat in the chair infront of the old man and didn't beat arround the bush.

„I want to join the academy." The blonde said with a grin, he now wanted to learn how to fight, so what happened today would not happen again to him. Screw the villagers he doesn't to it so he could protect them, he does this because of himself.

And the best part he knows that the Sandaime will let him join it. But Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this request, he didn't expect this.

„Very well..." He started with a grandfatherly smile, but then continued."... but why do you wish to join it now when not twelve hours ago you dind't want to?" the Third inquired.

„I just realized that I could not live my life as a simple civilian..."

‚Oh how true it is Naruto-kun, even if you don't know why, you couldn't live as one.' Hokage thought sadly.

„...After all I'm magnet for trouble." He didn't hear what was said before that but he let out a chuckle at the joke. He opened a drawer and took out several stapled papers and placed them on the desk. He looked at the grinning blonde and told him what he needed to do.

„If you truly wish to join the academy and later one protect the village as one of our shinobi you need to sign these forms and in two weeks time, when you turn eight you can attend the academy."

„Thank you Jiji!" Without wasting time he signed the forms and returned them to Sarutobi. The third looked them over then nodded.

„Is it all Naruto-kun, or you wanted something more?" He asked.

„No it is all, thank you Jiji." He answered with a smile and left the office.

*** Two years later***

It was a peaceful afternoon in the village hidden in the leaves , until a loud slam of doors destroyed the peaceful atmosphere.

The now ten year old child once again flopped face down into his bed and groaned, he didn't think that academy will be so boring, he expected more hands on approach of learning how to be a ninja.

All they did these last two years was history, how to throw a kunai and some taijutsu, even kunai were blunted and they did no real sparring in taijutsu, they jus practiced the stances and fought a little with senseis and he realised that he loved to fight, but still they wont even teach them the three basic jutsu until the last year in the academy.

‚Gahh, fine! If they don't teach me anything useful I will have to learn it myself! I will learn everything myself, get stronger by myself and rely only on myself!' The blonde finally come to the conclusion that if they won't teach him anything he no longer needs them to teach him it nor he had the patience to wait until they decide to teach him something.

He will get strong by himself and with no ones else help.

‚This will be my nindo, I will get smarter, faster, stronger and better all by myself, my nindo will be rely only on yourself, if you yourself won't help yourself, no one will.' Naruto decided firmly and with that he chose to rest for the rest of the day, because tommorow will be monster training day...

This decision will change the future of the blond and he will never know about it.

**A/N: This is my first fic, so review, advise and if you have questions ask them and tell me what do you think about this fiction. One last thing my native language isn't english so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. This is all L.A out.**


End file.
